The subject matter disclosed herein relates to operating heat exchangers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for operating heat recovery steam generators.
Heat exchangers are used to transfer heat from one medium to another in a variety of industries. A heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) is an example of a heat exchanger that may be used in combined cycle power plants and similar plants. An HRSG may use gas turbine engine exhaust to heat a fluid flowing through heat exchangers in the HRSG, for example, to convert water into steam. In some configurations, the fluid may be steam used for high-pressure, intermediate-pressure, and/or low-pressure sections of a steam turbine.